


pAiN

by Helpless



Series: Sinammonroll has created a group chat [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, So be warned, but its still mentioned, everyone is so supportive????, i mean its not a big part, it's lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpless/pseuds/Helpless
Summary: Again, incase you didn't read the tags there is gender dysphoria in this one. It's not a big part (it's literally one line) but it's still mentioned. Just know that being a trans boy on your period sucks.Burrn-Aaronsnicksnacking24/7-TheoAngelican't-AngelicaFlawless-Elizapegsonlegs-PeggyGoddess-MariaFightme-AlexThefrenchiestfry-LafayetteHorsefucker-Hercules





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, incase you didn't read the tags there is gender dysphoria in this one. It's not a big part (it's literally one line) but it's still mentioned. Just know that being a trans boy on your period sucks.
> 
> Burrn-Aaron  
> snicksnacking24/7-Theo  
> Angelican't-Angelica  
> Flawless-Eliza  
> pegsonlegs-Peggy  
> Goddess-Maria  
> Fightme-Alex  
> Thefrenchiestfry-Lafayette  
> Horsefucker-Hercules

**Fightme-** BRIng me alL tHE CHOcoLATE

 **PEGSONLEGS-** I'm on my way

 **Fightme-** You're an actual saint

**pegsonlegs has changed their username to**

**anactualsaint**

**Fightme-** You complete me

 **anactualsaint-** Dam right i do

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thefrenchiestfry-** Guys alrx is crying into peggy's lap surrounded by chocolate and pillows, send help

 **Angelican't-** what movie are they watching

 **Thefrenchiestfry-** Mean girls

 **Flawless-** Maria and i will be there in 10

 **Angelican't-** I'll be there in 15

 **Thefrenchiestfry-** what is going on

**Fightme has changed their username to**

**pAiN**

**pAiN has changed the groupchat name to**

**Killmenow**

**Thefrenchiestfry has changed their username to**

**confusion**

**Horsefucker-** this is getting fuckin wild

 **Burrn-** i don't really know what to do?

 **Goddess-** just stay the fuck out of our way

 **Burrn-** okay, DAMN i'm sorry

 **Goddess-** Good

 **confusion-** Alex just threw a pillow at my head and called me a moldy baguette when i walked in front of the tv????

 **pAiN-** YOU DESERVED IT

 **Horsefucker-** who hurt you, alex

 **pAiN-** my uterus

 **Burrn-** oh shit

 **confusion-** i apologize mon ami, for getting in your way

 **Angelican't-** Good person-now, get the fuck out of the apartment

 **confusion-** why

 **Angelican't-** do you really want to know???

 **confusion-** goodbye friends i am gone

 **Horsefucker-** wanna go out??

 **confusion-** HELL YEA

 **Burrn-** me and theo are going to libertea, wanna join us???

 **Horsefucker-** yea ok

 **confusion-** when are you gonna add her

**Burrn has added snicksnacking24/7 to the groupchat**

**snicksnacking24/7-** hi

 **Horsefucker-** hey

 **Burrn-** no

 **confusion-** no

 **Horsefucker-** rude

 **snicksnacking24/7-** what is everyone's prounouns?? And sexuality, i dont wanna fuck anything up

 **confusion-** can we keep her mom?? pls??

 **Burrn-** yes

**Burrn has changed their username to**

**mom**

**snicksnacking24/7 has changed their username to**

**realmom**

**realmom** -pronouns! sexuality!

 **mom-** he/him, cis, bi

 **realmom-** she/her, trans, straight

 **Horsefucker-** he/him, cis, gay af

 **Angelican't-** she/her, cis, ace&aro

 **Flawless-** she/her, cis pan

 **Goddess-** she/her, cis, boi u kno im gay af

 **Goddess-** wait is it ok if i call u boi

 **realmom-** yea

 **Goddess-** oh thank god

 **anactualsaint-** they/her, demigirl, I LIKE GIRLS

 **confusion-** they/them, NB, pan

 **pAiN-** he/him, trans, bi

 **realmom-** yes omg i have a trans buddy

 **pAiN-** ayyyy

 **realmom-** why is ur username pAiN???

 **pAiN-** UTERUS IS REBELLING

 **realmom-** oh shit, i'll bring my choco ice cream

 **pAiN-** i like this one, she's a good egg

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**pAiN-** does anyone wanna put me out of my misery???? periods cause major dysphoria

 **anactualsaint-** omg smol bby, let me hug you

 **Flawless-** why'd u make us leave if you were feeling so bad???

 **pAiN-** bc u had other things to do

 **Goddess-** well we're coming back u piece of shit

 **Angelican't-** and we're bringing all the candy u could ever want

 **realmom-** i'll bring u cranberry juice

 **pAiN-** i dont deserve you

 **Goddess-** damn right u dont. we'll be over in 10

 **anactualsaint-** ALL OF US, RIGHT YOU MOLDY BAGUETTES

 **confusion-** yep

 **Horsefucker-** already in our car

 **Angelican't-** @laf&herc don't u guys live with him???

 **confusion-** he made us leave so he wouldn't bother us with his crying

 **Angelican't-** YOU LEFT HIM WHILE HE WAS CRYING!!!!!!

 **Horsefucker-** he threw soggy waffles at us until we left,then locked us out

 **anactualsaint-** did u at least buy him chocolate

 **confusion-** oui

 **Flawless-** good

 **pAiN-** u didn't have to

 **Horsefucker-** YES WE DID IT WAS FOR YOUR SAKE AND OURS

 **pAiN-** ok, fair enough

 **mom-** i'm 5 mins away, with all the hp movies

 **realmom-** i'm with him

 **Flawless-** me, mar, pegs, and angel are 10 mins away with all the choco and manly shit to help you

 **Horsefucker-** me and laf are walking up the stairs

 **pAiN-** the doors unlocked

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**anactualsaint has added realmom, mom, Flawless, Goddess, Angelican't, Horsefucker and confusion to a group chat**

**anactualsaint has named the group chat**

**Help Alex**

**anactualsaint-** ****we need to come up with a plan on how to get lex laid

 **Horsefucker-** can we discuss this WHEN ITS NOT 4 IN THE FUCKING MORNING

 **anactualsaint-** right, sorry

 

**Author's Note:**

> Incase anyone cares, Theo is done transitioning, and Alex is saving up for top surgary. He is not on T, and never will be.


End file.
